narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peace and Power
BOOM! Was the sound, that the ethereal warrior made, as it's blade clashed down into the earth's outer shell. " , let's stop this!" Stated the man, who had been covered in a unique mode, that matched a Susanoo in size. The man of the unique form, was , the younger son of the Sage, and man at the head if the Susanoo, was the Sage's older son Indra. Indra mentally controlled his Susanoo, and it's left arm lunged into the air. "I shall become the true successor of father! And the world, will plunged into fear, with those of as their leader!" The Susanoo's hand dropped down, however, Asura made no hesitation, and his constilation's form, hand met with Indra's Susanoo. Indra attempted to break free, but his grip was too tight. "That is something I can't allow!" Asura answered, further launching Indra's Susanoo to the ground. "Indra, let's end this." Asura states. The Two of them fought, and this final battle ending, with a draw. Indra returned home to his son, Shirou. Cursed Crimson Eye "Shirou my dear son...It's time you awaken tap into you potential." Indra looked dead into Shirou's eyes. "And time you awaken these crimson-eyes." He stated stated from his seat heading towards the door of his home. Shirou got up behind him, following his every step without a single bit of hesitation. The two walked through various of places, passing highlands, mountains, taiga' sand other rich places. Hours of excursion later, they made it into a forest, where the two stopped. Indra was quiet, the forest's leaves whistled, and dance clinging onto the branches they were born to. Like a child and parent, like the two starting at it. Indra turned at his son, his face was emotionless, as if he had transformed. Indra took in a deep breath, and he let the words flow out of his mouth. "Shirou, you will face me." Indra gripped his sword, then he let it go. Shirou's face struck with surprise, it was dark, and his heart beat constantly increased rapidly. Shirou wasn't ready for a fight against his father, he was only six, how could this even come to be? Was Indra kidding? Indra began to pull his sword from its sheath, and at that moment Shirou knew play time was over. Shirou himself drew his sword, and Indra came at him, his agility was ridiculous. He constantly bobbed his head as he closed in creating a clone in the process. Shirou's fear disappeared, and his heart rate returned to normal. His sword was out infront. Indra pulled back, his sword was high over his head, Shirou's own sword sprang up clashing with Indra's. The fact that Shirou knew that his sword fended off his fathers, was a sign that his father was infact in training mode, and this cleared his mind a bit. Shirou took an impressive stance, one his father praised him for, which was the Soku. Indra's faced held a smirk, and as it did, he vanished from sight leaving no trace. Shirou looked around, "Infront...behind...left...right...down Not there." The young boy states, as he plants his foot into the ground. "So that means." Shirou quickly threw his sword over his head, and as he dead it collided with Indra's foot. "His skills of trajectory have gotten better...But" Indra used his opposing foot, and kicked Shirou's hand, which held the hand of the sword, knocking his blade to the ground. Indra made a spinning kick while still in the air, and smashed downwards, creating a blast, sending Shirou into the ground. Dust kicked up, looking as if they had made a explosion of some sort. Possible animals that were maybe previously there, would surely have abandoned by this time. Indra smiled, looking through knowing for sure he had connected, besides, his foot had indeed not missed his target. The dust cleared slowly, revealing Shirou, holding his sword over his head. Which was what collided with Indra's foot...instead of his own body. "Soku: Chopper." With that quote, Shirou, grabbed the sharpen end of his blade. He then let go of the handled. While still holding onto his blades, sharpened end, he spent it around, making it come back aiming back around towards Indra's leg. Much like a helicopters blades. Indra's body became engulfed in a blue aura, and the aura created an arm that pushed onto the ground, allowing him to evade the attack. "Very well then!" Indra stated as his Susanoo's arm lifted, and found itself at Shirou's side. Slapping him on his rib cage, sending him flying through the forest. Indra walked over to him, and stood looking down on him. "A weak child that can't even hold up against my Susanoo's weakest hit. Can't hope to bear the pride of our heritage." The Susanoo's hand towered over a laid out Shirou. His eyes filled with astonish. It's arm dropped down, and Shirou blacked out. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Storyline